stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wario
Wario is Mario's rival and alter-ego who was hired by Bowser to take Mario and his brother Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom. His failed attempts lead to the recruitment of Waluigi, who stayed with him until the two were fired. Following his falling out with Waluigi, Wario seeks out power and collects both the Nether Saber and the Stone of Righteousness, becoming vengeful and manipulative. Waluigi returns to reveal Wario's role as one of two Chosen Ones. Wario has a change of heart and reconciles with the others, becoming brave and friendly. After befriending Mario and his friends, Wario defeated what was believed to be the Darkness twice, but he later discovers that he and several others enemies of his are still alive. Wario began a relationship with Mona and joined Mario and several of their friends in stopping the League of Bad Guys and the Brotherhood of Darkness. After Pauline nearly killed Mona, she was furious and concerned for her own safety. Believing Wario did not spend enough time with her, she left. Wario fell into despair, punching Donkey Kong, shouting at Luigi, and then leaving the group. Whether or not he will return to help his friends has yet to be seen. Biography Background Wario was, by prophecy, destined to be one of the two Chosen Ones. He knew he was special, though he did not understand what about him was special. Believing himself to be evil, he shared a rivalry with Mario. After Mario and Luigi traveled to the real world to stay, Bowser required them to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario is hired by Bowser to bring them back from the Real World. Season One One day, when the Mario brothers are looking for some Super Mushrooms, Wario arrives and tries to get them to come with him to the Mushroom Kingdom. Due to the cold, he invites them inside to continue his appeal. Mario firmly states he will return, and diverts Wario's attention. The two brothers run away, but he believes he will get them back. After an argument between the Mario brothers, Wario temporarily has Luigi in his grasp. However, Wario asks Luigi to leave when he realizes how different the two are. Luigi leaves him claims he will get both of the brothers one day. The Mario brothers continue to escape from him. After his continuous failures, Bowser sends Waluigi to assist him in defeating the two and bringing them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario brothers and the Wario brothers face off. Waluigi and Wario are both eliminated when the battle finally resorts to fireballs being thrown. Wario briefly makes peace with Mario and Luigi, auditioning for their band Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms as a guitar player. Mario decides to break the band up because he is bored of it. Wario and Waluigi continue to harass them and later become enemies with Waluigi's roommate Donkey Kong. Wario and Waluigi also managed to get a job at the printer shop, a job which Wario keeps for a very long time. Mario and Luigi ride around on their quad when Wario and Waluigi show up to race them. Luigi chucks a banana to take out Waluigi, and Wario shoots a fireball that knocks Luigi off the back of the quad. Wario and Mario continue to race until they crash into a mailbox. They prepare to fight, but Mario walks away and leaves Wario to Donkey Kong who arrives on the scene. Wario and Waluigi go to the mailbox frequented by Mario and Luigi. They receive a letter from an angry Bowser. They furiously stomp on the letter. The two decide to go get some snacks, but Bob and Joe are out. The pair go to the swings in Mario's backyard. Mario and Luigi confront them, but Wario makes it clear he is not in the mood. The two leave very content. Wario notices a nearby banana and begins to eat it, but Donkey Kong arrives and chases him away. Near the end of the series, Peach returns to the real world in a box. Wario and Waluigi are instructed by Bowser to bring Mario and Luigi to the Mushroom Kingdom at all costs. They meet at the battlefield to begin their showdown. Wario and Waluigi are able to take out Luigi using their combined powers, and are joined by FedEx . Unfortunately for them, Mario gets Ash and DK as reinforcements. After the battle continues, only Wario and Mario are left. Wario explains that he is working for Bowser in hopes that he will get a taste of his power. Knowing that there is no other way, Mario engages in a Beam Sword duel with his alter ego. Wario is able to take out Mario, but is knocked out by Peach, much to everybody's confusion. Season Two Wario and Waluigi awaken and run off after being defeated, warning the Mario Bros. that they will regret not returning to the Mushroom Kingdom. Realizing they have failed to bring Mario and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Waluigi tells Wario that it would be safest for them to leave Bowser. Wario refuses, saying Bowser will forgive them. Wario goes to Bowser's Hideout, where he asks for forgiveness. During this trip, Waluigi begins dating Walgina. Much to his chagrin, he is not pleased. Bowser fires them due to their incompetence, making Wario even more angry. Wario, with Waluigi, plots revenge against the Mario Bros for disgracing him. On their first attempt, which was beating them at soccer, they both get red cards by Brock for touching the ball with their hands and Wario's persistence in arguing with him. In Episode 22, Wario and Waluigi learns that they are fired from the newly reformed Jonny Mushroom And The Kingdoms by new manager, Scott Masterson. The two a new group, named Tommy Fungus and the Dungeons. They invited FedEx to the group due to his occasional playing of Guitar Hero. Walgina is the only one to audition, but Wario does not want her and sends her away. Waluigi forces him to allow her in or he would leave, so Wario begrudgingly agrees. The group rehearsed . Wario shouted, "THIS SUCKS!" He shooed FedEx and Walgina, and the end of the group came. So, they made a new plan. They were going to steal the insturments of JMK. But this plan fails too. Because JMK sang a Capella. Wario then tells Waluigi that he doesn't want to see him again, because his plans were failed because of Waluigi. Later on, as Mario faces Nox Decious, the Nether Saber is knocked away before he can piece it together. Nox Decious nearly kills Mario, but Wario arrives to assemble the saber. Without Decious noticing, Wario activates the saber and thrusts it into Decious's back, killing him. Mario, shocked, begins to thank him for rescuing him. Wario reveals he only did so to kill Mario himself. Season Three The Darkness left Nox Decious to find a new vessel. It attached itself to the most powerful being it could find: Mario. Mario lost control of his body to the Darkness and began to be filled with uncontrollable rage, an event he was unaware of until he later tried to recollect what really happened. Wario began to become afraid. The Darkness summons Wario's saber from his pocket and begins to battle him. As the Darkness utilized Mario's full potential, he was able to overpower Wario. Wario manages to force push Mario away. The Darkness then left Mario's body to take physical form. He prepared to kill Mario with the Nether Saber, but it powered down as he began to stab the hero, by intervention of Merlin. As Wario shouted in fury at the saber, Mario fled. Wario pulls the Truth Stone from Decious's remains. A voice tells him to meet a man named Nilrem (who was actually Merlin). He did, and learned how to recharge the Nether Saber. As he walks, the voice returns and Wario ask the voice why is he putting his nose in his business and the voice says he helping Wario out and Wario tell the voice to leave to him alone but later the voice returns and wants to known how to recharge the Nether Saber. Wario refuse to tell and learns that voice has a master but the voice doesn't tell him and Wario meets Walgina who wants to known where Waluigi is but Wario tells her to for Mario and Luigi and later and throw away the Nether Saber since it will not work and he disguised himself as MacDonald Miller and tricks Ash, Solid Snake and Otacon to recharge the Nether Saber at Merlin's Table since it the only place it an recharge and he gets the Nether Saber and fights Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi and defeats Mario and Luigi but fights Waluigi longer than the others but Mario, Luigi and Waluigi defeat him and Waluigi tells Wario about the Chosen Two and Wario is the Second Chosen One. Upon learning this, Wario is becomes a good guy and changes his ways of evil for good. The Movie Act I Mario invite Wario to have some fun, and he gladly joins them in dancing. They go to the fair, where Wario is disappointed by the lack of cotton candy. Act II Wario later tells Snake to alert him if the Darkness arrives. When the Darkness attempts to kill Snake, Luigi blocks his attack. While Luigi battles the Darkness, Snake calls Wario. The Darkness uses the remnant of Decious to control Luigi and create Mr. L. When Mario arrives to find Luigi, he is shocked to learn that Luigi is alive, in some form. The Darkness kills Mario at this time, and Decious turns on the Darkness and leaves as Wario arrives. The two battle, with both putting up quite a fight. The Darkness uses the fake Black Widow Blade to impale him, and Wario falls to the ground. He fakes his death, and the Darkness ponders where the Truth Stone could be. Wario pulls his saber to himself while the Darkness is walking away, and he then throws his saber through the Darkness and supposedly "kills" him. He then pays his respects to Mario when he is thought to be dead, wishing things could've been different. Waluigi arrives to tell Wario that he needs the counter curse to truly defeat the Darkness. Wario asks for the counter curse and returns to face the Darkness once more. Wario approaches the battlefield with a smile, as he knows the Darkness will lose. Wario taunts the Darkness and angers him to the point of attacking. Wario gets in a swift hit on the Darkness, but he counters and begins to win the fight for a bit. Wario knocks the Darkness onto the ground and mutters the counter curse. He pulls his beam sword to himself and stabs the Darkness. Later, he is seen with Mario and Luigi at the mailbox. Mario mentions that they can make a better future for themselves. Wario smiles, realizing he has redeemed himself and can continue to do so. Operation: Blind Storm Wario is told by Merlin to tell Snake not to shoot the "Beacon", which is revealed at the end of Season 4 to be a device Blaire and the Darkness built. He runs to it and does what he is told, but nobody believes him and it is shot anyway. After the team recovers, the group finds out that their powers don't work anymore. They decide to live life without them. The Interactive Adventure Snake tries to convince Wario to help the Mario Brothers pay rent. Wario plans were to be a rapper but failed. Then he started to rob people he only got a nickel and a treasure map. Wario runs into pirates and tries to fit in but failed and runs into a third pirate. The 3rd pirate and Wario team up and gets the treasure and what to do with it Wario said, "Pay rent." The pirate plans to stop production of the'' Golden Compass 2'' Wario ends his section of the Interactive Adventure by saying "What!" At the end Snake tried to be the new comic relive but Wario was even funnier. Season Four Mario and friends begin to settle down without the aid of their powers. He has a dream sequence in which Wario appears, reminiscing about the days when they had their abilities. Wario is playing Golden Sun when Waluigi appears, now with an accent he adopted while in Australia. He learns that Waluigi and Walgina broke up, and the two begin to spend time together. Waluigi believes he is smarter than Wario, causing the two to go at each other using Scrabble pieces to insult each other. They also have a singing battle, which Waluigi wins. Wario begins writing a letter to Mona, a girl he has feelings for. Waluigi takes his letter and teases him about it, agreeing to give it back if he tells who she is. Wario agrees, and elaborates on how he met her at WarioWare. He sends the letter off in an attempt to properly ask her out. Riding on Yoshi's back, he meets with an obviously aging Snake with the belief that they need to regain their powers. Wario and Luigi attend a poker tournament hosted by Sir Drake Saint Jupiter III to win money for Snake's FOXDIE cure. Luigi folds every time, but Wario wins the game. "Old Shoe" accuses Wario of cheating, but a more sophisticated player believes he wins fair and square. "Old Shoe" pulls a gun, and the sophisticated player does the same. Sir Drake Saint Jupiter and the other poker player flee the scene. Wario and Luigi get away as the remaining players kill each other. The two call Mario to announce the victory, but are pulled over by Max Payne. Payne takes the money, as the poker game was illegal. Wario and Snake question why the beacon was so easily destroyed. Wario later becomes upset as Mona has yet to write him. Waluigi fails to understand why he doesn't throw fireballs to relieve his stress as usual, as Waluigi had not lost his powers. Wario rejoins JMK on guitar, as they are being sued and need to write original songs. He invites Waluigi on board as the songwriter, as he has studied songwriting for six months in Australia. Though he wants more classical music, Mario insists on sticking with their genre and writing punk rock. Waluigi agrees, though he does not want to be typecast as a rock song writer. They also make a music video, which annoys Wario as he has to constantly redo his part. At the end of the season, Wario goes on vacation with her and officially becomes her boyfriend, much to his delight. He also receives a new costume which resembles his WarioWare appearance. Season Five Wario joins Mario's army to fight off the other armies. He and Mona join Mario at the battlefield to fight off an infinite supply of ninjas. He and Mona are knocked out as Mario battles Nox Decious. Decious leaves, when Wario and Mona get up and rejoin Mario. They wonder if Merlin is truly dead. Later, they regroup at Mario's house, where they are shocked to see Snake drop dead. Wario is later a part of Ryu's stealth lesson group. Wario is present when Mario gives his inspirational speech. He later joins Mario and his friends in battling Ganondorf's army, where he is threatened by Nox Decious. Wario is knocked out in the following battle by a ninja that sneaks up behind him and jabs him in the skull. He is transported out of battle with the others by the Darkness. Wario and Mona later discuss the events that have previously taken place at Merlin's table. She begins to worry about the group and their lack of invincibility. Wario promises her they will all be okay. Later, Wario and Luigi are discussing countering the ninjas. The Darkness appears and proposes an alliance, though Wario tells him that he will have to wait for an answer from Mario. He then along with Luigi agree to the alliance which later Luigi insults him as this was all his idea. He later tells Luigi about the upcoming invasion of ninjas of the base. He then informs him that The Darkness has hired Captain Morgen to take out Zubashi once and for all. He then tells Luigi later that Morgan has passed out, also telling him that he had left Waluigi room a mess due to the war. He and Luigi catch up on events with Waluigi who has awoken from his coma. He notes how weak Waluigi has become, poking him to effectively knock him out. He later informs Luigi about the status of both Waluigi and Captain Morgan. He then goes off to find the Darkness to ask if he knows how to wake him up. He later, with Luigi, is told by Ness about Blaire's upcoming attack but they decide to stay behind in case Decious should arrive. Mona shouts at Wario for not being there to help when she was almost killed by Pauline. She believes they hadn't spent enough time together, so she ends the relationship, leaving and vowing never come back. Wario punches Donkey Kong in rage and begins to leave. He bids Luigi farewell before leaving, saying he would not return. Luigi believes that without Wario, the war is lost. Ganondorf later explained that he planned it this way, believing that, without Wario, there's no way the Mushroom Force can win. Spin-off series In A Richalvarez Christmas Carol, the "real" Wario attempted to get revenge on Richard Michael Alvarez for the way he portrayed him in Stupid Mario Bros and its spin off series, however at the end it was found out the whole thing was a dream. He joined Mario when he went to order food in Carl's Jr, Mario asked him what he wanted, Wario told him that he wanted Sprite. Later they went to Wendy's, Mario find out he had no money for pay the food so he asked Wario if he had any money but Wario had no money, thus both returned to Mario house to get Mario's Game Boy wallet. Personality Wario has a complex personality. For most of Season 1 and early Season 2, he was stupid, dim-witted, even more lazy than Mario, and cranky. At the end of Season 1, a darker and more serious side began to take shape. He reveals his jealousy of Mario and his desire to be great. After his rejection by both Bowser and Nox Decious, Wario slowly shifts to his darker side, rejecting his friend and swearing revenge on Mario. Season 3 shows Wario's darker side for most of the episodes. He becomes cold, arrogant, aggressive, and frustrated, which makes the core of the Nether Saber a blue color, indicating his inner turmoil. He blames Mario for all his problems, and makes it his sole objective to kill him and all of his friends. However, he cannot come up with an answer when Walgina asks him what Mario has done to him. At the end of the series, he accepts he is the second Chosen One and becomes more of his comedic side again. Wario shows his goofy side in Act I of the movie, but returns to his serious side in Act II. Determined to prove himself, Wario willingly helps Coconut and defeats the Darkness. He carries this personality throughout Blind Storm, but returns to his goofy side in the Interactive Adventure and is a clever mix of both in Season 4 and Season 5. When Mona leaves, Wario becomes depressed and feels inadequate. He leaves the group angry, though he does apologize to Luigi as he walks away. Abilities *'Fireballs': Like Waluigi, Mario, and Luigi, Wario can generate fireballs from his hands. Also like the other three, Wario's fireballs match his clothing. His fireballs are not quite as strong as Mario and Waluigi's, though he can fire them rapidly and seemingly effortlessly. *'Telekinesis': Wario is capable of utilizing telekinesis, as he has used it to pull his beam sword to himself. He also used it to send Mario flying backwards during their battle while Mario was under the influence of the Darkness. *'Combat Prowess': Wario's skill with beam swords is exceptional. By obtaining the Nether Saber, his technique was heavily amplified. He was able to hold his own for quite a bit against Waluigi, Mario, and Luigi once. Also, he managed to defeat the Darkness twice in combat. *'Farts': Wario's ability to fart is mostly useless in combat, though it has been helpful to him in winning competitions, distraction, and humiliating others. *'Poor Scrabble playing': Wario is also terrible at Scrabble. Relationships Mona Wario met Mona while he was busy creating the WarioWare series. He became affectionate, though he did not properly ask her out. He later sent a letter, prompting her to come to the real world. The two spent time together, until the point of her calling him "boyfriend." Wario was fairly confident in her safety, though she was worried. When Pauline attempted to kill her, she became angry with Wario for not spending enough time with her to know she could be attacked. She leaves Wario and the group, causing him to become horribly upset and reminiscent of his old ways. He quits the group and leaves, implying losing Mona made him feel like he lost the only thing he had done right. He sinks into depression and feelings of inadequacy. Mario Mario and Wario were once sworn enemies. Wario was jealous of Mario and desired to kill him. The truth of Wario hates Mario is revealed in a old comic book called Mario vs. Wario where Wario reveled that Mario has bullied him when they used best friends as baby and since then Wario vowed revenge. At one point, he told Waluigi he was through with him and was no longer his friend, blaming him for his failures at killing Mario. Wario's desire for power was quenched when he attained the Nether Saber, which he then attempted to use to kill Mario. Merlin turned off the saber before he could. Mario and Wario shared something in common, however. They were the Chosen Ones. Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi managed to overpower Wario and convince him to join their side. Wario then began to redeem himself, and the pair became friends. Wario was visibly upset when he believed Mario was killed, and he later talked down on the Darkness by telling it that it was never be any more than Mario's shadow. Wario also defended Mario when Ness implied that Mario was abandoning the group. Luigi When Wario first traveled to the real world, he desired to bring Mario and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom. He did get Luigi in his grasp once, though he considered him too annoying and sent him back to Mario. After becoming an ally to Mario, Wario and Luigi spent much time together. They often discussed strategy when their leader was away, and attempted to resolve conflict. Following Mona's departure, Wario became depressed and prepared to leave. Luigi expressed his need for Wario's presence, but Wario claimed he did not care about Luigi or any of his friends. Though Luigi attempted to help in any way possible, Wario refused his help. Trivia *Wario's clothes are different than the ones in his video game appearance. The W on his hat is blue in the video games but its black instead, the shirt he wears is mostly a T-shirt but now its a long sleeve shirt, the gloves he wear are white with blue W's on them but now black leather gloves, his overalls are purple but now they blue, and he wear green elf like shoes but instead their boots and his biker clothes are also different. There's no blue W on the helmet or gloves, no goggles and instead of pink pants he wears blue jeans. *In a special segment of Youtube News, he ran for for president of the Mushroom Kingdom with Venom (from Spiderman) as his vice president against Mario, saying that as president he would increase the number of troops in Hyrule and said that Bowser had never been a problem in the first place, ironically, they both lost to Ash Ketchum who didn't even run for president. *Wario's goofyness changes his accent from Italian (goofy) to normal (serious). *Wario's favorite movie is The Golden Compass. As shown in Episode 3 and in The Interactive Adventure. He also hates Lord of the Rings, a movie that Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi like, and The Interactive Adventure as he says he will help the Mario Brothers because he hopes there will be a Golden Compass sequel. *On the Richalvarez Channel, Richie answered a question about Wario's changing of costumes. He answered since Season Five is the last season, he wanted him to have his classic look. He also didn't like the way the WarioWare costume turned out. Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Mushroom Force Category:WarioWare